


Something kinda happened...

by LexiShent99



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: 'Friendly' Competitions, AU - teenagers, Amy helps him understand, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, How Do I Tag, Jake can't do math, au - school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25034242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexiShent99/pseuds/LexiShent99
Summary: Jake and Amy are 15 and have been best friends for years when Jake finally realises he's in love with her. But he's too afraid to do anything about it in case it all goes wrong and he loses her.He can't understand math so she helps him out, but not without instigating a little competition. For every question he gets right, he gets to kiss her.Will he go for it? Will it happen accidentally?or....A lot of kissing/cuddling between our favourite couple!
Relationships: Jake Peralta & Amy Santiago, Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Comments: 9
Kudos: 49
Collections: Brooklyn 99 AUs





	Something kinda happened...

**Author's Note:**

> So, I think I've mentioned this before but I SUCK at summaries and tagging!
> 
> I had this idea about a week ago but once I started writing, I couldn't stop! So, 6 pages and over 3000 words later, here we are! 
> 
> Thank you for all your feedback/support on my other stories. I really appreciate it and I love you all! I guess all I can say now is enjoy!

Okay, let’s get one thing straight here. 15-year-old, Jake Peralta does not like Amy Santiago. Well, let’s rephrase that. He likes her, obviously, they’ve been best friends for 7 years. But he doesn’t like her romantic stylez (with a ‘z’). He used to, but he doesn’t now. That changed a couple of months ago. Since then, he can’t continue to deny it any longer - he is deeply in love with her! Everyone can see it. Their friends, his mom, her brothers. Everybody! Expect Amy herself. 

Every time they hugged, he wanted it to be able to continue holding her, for as long as he wanted. He wanted to kiss her until he couldn’t breathe. They are surprisingly very tactile towards each other already, without them realising it, though. Anyone who doesn’t know them would think they are already together. They would wrap their arms around each other wherever they were near each other, he would kiss her on the forehead when he knew she needed comforting and she would kiss him on the cheek whenever he did something nice for her, which was more often than not recently. He liked their relationship as it was. But he couldn’t help but wish there was something more between them. The only problem, he doesn’t think she likes him back and he doesn’t want to ruin what they already have. 

Okay, let me recap slightly. But only to the point when Jake realized he was in love with his best friend. 

It was a Friday night in the spring and ‘the squad,’ as they called themselves, were spending the night at Jake’s. His mom was working the night shift, and she didn’t like the idea of him being alone, so she allowed him to have friends over. So, that’s how it started. Jake, Amy, Charles, Rosa and Gina were all sat around in the living room watching films, gossiping and eating their own body weight in snacks. It wasn’t long before they all starting growing tired, but Amy was the one to fare worst of all. 

A few weeks prior, her mother had given birth to another boy meaning that Amy now has 7 brothers. And when I say that this new baby had a pair of lungs on him, that would be the understatement of the century. Every morning, like clockwork, he wakes up at 5:45 a.m., which means that the whole house is awake within minutes. She hadn’t been able to sleep pass that time since her parents bought him home from the hospital. And when you’re a busy 10th grader, who always has a lot of homework, you rarely go to bed early, meaning that Amy was running on about 6 hours of sleep per night. In layman’s terms, she was exhausted!

Anyway, they were all sat watching a movie; Jake, Amy, Gina and Rosa were all squashed together on the couch and Charles was on the floor – it’s fine, he offered – Jake’s arm was wrapped around Amy’s shoulders, when he felt something fall against his shoulder. At first, he thought Rosa had thrown a cushion at him, that was a regular occurrence, but he quickly found the culprit. Amy had fallen asleep and is now leaning into him, probably for his warmth. That boy is like a human radiator, and everybody knows she gets cold easily. 

Rosa noticed this interaction and nudged Gina so she could observe the pair as well. Gina had practically known Jake since they were in the womb – their moms had been friends long before they came along. They continued to watch as Jake subconsciously tightened his arm round Amy to keep her as close to him as possible, placing his hand on her arm. A small smile appeared on his face and he pressed a kiss into her hair. He then preceded to lay his head on top of hers and continued to watch the movie. 

“Hey, lover boy. When are you gonna tell her, you like her?” Gina asked Jake, with a smirk on her face. She knows him better than he does himself so of course, she knows he likes Amy. 

Jake lifted his head and turned towards Gina and Rosa on the end of the couch. “I have no idea what you’re talking about,” he replied before laying his head back down on top of Amy’s.

“Come on, Jake. Don’t play dumb. You’ve got to tell her how you feel sooner or later. Or else that freak, Teddy, will come and take her away from you,” Rosa said. 

Oh yes, forgot to mention, Teddy is another guy from the same class as the squad, and he’s obsessed with Amy. She doesn’t like him though, so it’s all good. 

Jake opened his mouth to object but Rosa gets the final word, “Don’t even try to deny it.” She looked menacingly at Jake, and he held his hands up in surrender. The lack of his hand on Amy’s arm caused her to shuffle closer to Jake. She ended up turning to face him so he could feel her low, steady breaths on his neck. 

And that was the moment that changed everything. Up until that point, he had the smallest crush on her. But the feeling he got when she was asleep next to him, breathing against his neck and longing for his touch even in her slumber, he couldn’t help but feel his heart skip a beat. He knew in that moment, that she was the girl for him. What can I say? Romantic epiphanies are dope.  
\---------------  
So, back to the present day. Jake was having trouble with his math, as usual. He just couldn’t seem to understand it. No matter how many times it was explained to him, he couldn’t figure out how to solve the problem. As soon as he saw the answer in front of him, it made sense. But give him the same problem 10 minutes later, and he wouldn’t know where to begin. 

That’s where Amy came in. She was great at math. Well, she was great at everything. She was the cleverest person Jake knew. Give her any puzzle and she could solve it. Give her any sentence and she could translate it into three different languages. She was amazing, and Jake was her ‘hype man.’ 

On one particular Saturday, he was sat in his bedroom trying to figure out how to do his math homework. It quickly devolved into him trying to figure out what excuse he could use when he didn’t hand it in. Eventually, the numbers started floating around the page and he could no longer concentrate. He fell backwards onto his bed, grunting like he was in pain. 

He decided he needed to get out, and surprise, surprise, he ended up on Amy’s porch. He raised his hand to knock but the door flung open and their stood an exasperated Amy. Her hair was thrown up in a messy bun, and she looked drained of all her energy, but Jake still thought she was a sight to behold. Jake was shaken from his reverie by a screaming baby and 2 more of her brothers fighting about something. He wasn’t really concentrating on them. 

“Hey. I just wanted to see if you were free to hang out, but it seems like you’re busy,” he said with a smile on his face, but his tone was off. He was still annoyed with himself regarding the math situation. Just seeing her made him feel better, but he couldn’t help but want to spend some time with her. However, he knew she had to help her mom around the house. Even though she wasn’t the oldest, she was still the most responsible. He’s only been into her house a few times, but there was always something lying around or somebody arguing. I guess that’s what it’s like when you grow up with eight children in one house.

She reached out to touch his shoulder before he could turn to leave. “Just let me grab my coat. I can’t stay in this house anymore.” And with that, she ran to get some shoes and a jacket. He heard her shout goodbye to her mom and she was back at the door again. He couldn’t help but hear cooing sounds coming from a couple of her oldest brothers. They always teased her about her relationship with Jake. She ignored them and turned to leave. “Ready to go,” she said, but not before leaning up and kissing his cheek, claiming he was her knight in shining armour for coming and rescuing her from her family. She loved them and all, but they were a little much at times. He wrapped his arms around her shoulder, and they laughed and joked on their way back to his. 

They arrived back at Jake’s empty home – his mom was working again. He insisted on watching Die Hard, his favourite movie. Amy knew there was something wrong when he suggested it. He usually watched it as a ‘pick me up’. That along with his tone earlier, there was something off with him. She knew about him having a bit of trouble at school, but she’d never seem him this annoyed. 

“Jake, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing. What makes you think something’s wrong. It’s all good,” he answers, pacing and avoiding eye contact with Amy who was sat on his couch. 

“You only say that when something’s wrong. Just tell me.” 

He sits down next to Amy, throwing his head back and staring at the ceiling. He sighs loudly before saying, “It’s this stupid math homework. I can’t do it. All the numbers keep floating around the page before I can even think about what to do.” He shifts his head to look at Amy, finding her staring at him with concerned eyes. He continues, “I was trying to come up with an excuse on why I didn’t do it but I kind of need to do it if I ever want to pass my exams.”

“Okay, who are you and what have you done with Jake Peralta? Because the Jake Peralta I know would never be worried about exams.” He can’t help but smile at her when she says that. He just gets worked up sometimes when he can’t do anything. He wants to be the best; everyone does. 

“Hey, I know, I’ll help you with your homework and then we can watch Die Hard. Your moms working late tonight, isn’t she?” Amy says, hoping it would cheer Jake up. 

He frowns, obviously not liking the ‘homework’ part. “Ames, I really don’t want to look at any more numbers.”

“Come on, we’ll make this interesting. For every question you get right, I’ll give you a reward. Since when have you been one to back down from a challenge,” Amy says. She knows he can’t back down from a challenge, especially one set by her. 

He raises his eyebrows, clearly interested in her offer. “I’m in. Wait, hang on. What are the rewards going to be?”

“I don’t know. Did your mom make any cookies? We could always break some of those up as a reward. I know you love them!”

“No, she didn’t have time between all the extra shifts she’s been taking. She left some money for pizza, but that’s it. Oooh, I know. How about I get to kiss you?” Amy’s eyes widened, and she froze in her position on the couch. He saw her reaction and attempted to calm her down, “No, wait. I mean, on the cheek and forehead and stuff. You can choose if you want. We kiss each other all the time anyway. It wouldn’t be any different than that. I promise.”

She visibly relaxes as he explains what he means. He can tell she’s thinking about it. She has a slight frown on her face, but Jake thinks it’s adorable. He’s always thought that her thinking face is adorable. God, he is so in love with her. 

“Okay, let’s do this!”

So, that was how it all started. A friendly competition. Of course, they compete against each other often, but never anything this intimate. This could either make or break them as friends. And neither of them wants that. They’ve been friends for years and neither of them are willing to let that go anytime soon.

About 10 minutes later, they are all set up on the couch. Jake’s homework laid out on the coffee table which they dragged to the edge of the couch and some chips they found in the cupboard. ‘I get snacky, Ames,’ he reminded her, to whom she rolled her eyes and smiled. She’d heard that sentence before. They were sat cross-legged, their knees almost touching. Both of their heart rates had increased. There was a lot riding on this. 

Amy started by explaining what he had to work out, explaining it slowly as to not to lose Jake half way through. He nodded as she was talking, asking questions as she continued. He finally started to understand it. For the first time since his teacher introduced the topic, he understood it. All thanks to Amy. 

He started flying through the questions, starting by kissing her forehead (a normal thing for them), then her hand, her hair and both her cheeks. She couldn’t believe how quickly Jake had picked it up. After almost having a mental breakdown earlier, to know answering the questions within seconds. It was a miracle! 

A few more questions passed and he continued to pepper kisses all over - but being careful not to touch her lips, despite it being extremely tempting – he finally made it to the final question. This one was particularly complicated, but Jake didn’t let that stop him. He followed the steps Amy had given him at the start and he slowly worked it out. 

“Finished?” Amy asked as he put his pen down. He nodded and passed the sheet to her to check. A few seconds later, a smile burst on her face. “You’ve done it!” she cried and threw her hands around his neck in a celebratory hug. He reciprocated by wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer. What they didn’t consider was the force in which Amy attacked him at. Jake lost his balance, and he ended up falling backwards so he was lying with his head on the arm of the couch, pulling Amy with him. Amy was now lying on top of him laughing, her head pressed into the crook of his neck. They stayed in that position for a few minutes as neither of them could stop laughing. 

When they finally stopped laughing, Amy began to detach herself from Jake. He loosened his arms slightly and began to sit up with her. She was starting to stack his books onto the table next to them in an attempt to clear up. It was only a matter of time before Die Hard would be playing and it would never get tidied up after that. Jake took this as an opportunity to check his phone. Amy wouldn’t allow him to be distracted by his phone while they were working. He could have missed something important. You know how teenagers are when they don’t look at their phones for more than 5 minutes. 

Everything was silent, until Amy remembered something. “Hey, Jake, you never claimed your reward for the last question.” He looked up; his eyes wide. How could he forget?

“Oh yeah. I have an idea. What if you kiss me? On the cheek of course. Nothing else.” She couldn’t help but smile. He always made her feel so at ease. She moved to her knees and leant over. She kissed him once. Twice. Three times. She was going in for the fourth when he moved his head to the side, for some reason unbeknownst to either of them. His fourth kiss from Amy that was meant for his cheek touched his lips. A fire burned in his stomach but quickly shot back when he realised what was happening. She was just as shocked as he was. 

“Ames, I’m so sorry. I didn’t realise what had happened until it was too late.” He got up and started pacing. “Why does this always happen to me? I said I wouldn’t let anything like this happen. Ames, I can’t lose you. You’re too important!” He kept rambling, not realising Amy was now stood behind him, until she reached out to touch his back. 

“Jake, it’s okay. Honestly!” He turned around to look at her, and she looked at the floor as she continued. Barely above a whisper, she said, “It may not have been how imagined our first kiss would be, but I don’t care.” His eyes went wide when he realised what she was saying. 

“Wait, wait, wait. You’ve imagined us kissing?” He was intrigued but couldn’t help the smirk that grew on his face. Now it was her turn to start freaking out. Why had she said that? Had she just ruined the best thing that had ever happened to her? 

Jake could see she was panicking. So, he did the only thing he wanted to do in that moment and every moment in the future. He cupped her cheeks, tipped her face up and crashed his lips to hers. It may have been sloppy but neither were too concerned. It was everything both of them had ever dreamed of. They broke apart when air became necessary, both looking at each other to see the other’s reaction. It was finally official. They had both said everything they needed to through their actions. 

Suddenly, he grabbed her and picked her up and continued to dot kisses all over her face. She squealed and wrapped herself around him like a koala as he spun them round the living room, almost falling over a table. Neither could stop laughing as they pressed their foreheads together. 

After a while, they ended up on the couch, Amy sat on Jake’s knee with his arms wrapped around her waist, continuously kissing as though it were life or death. “I can’t believe this is finally happening,” Amy whispers in disbelief. He hums in response and kisses her again. He wouldn’t admit it on the basis that it’s too sappy, but he sees fireworks every time his lips so much as graze hers. 

They mutually decide to tell the squad by sending a picture into the group chat they are all in. So, they snap a picture of themselves cuddling, Jake kissing her right next to her lips and her smiles beaming. And just to add to the cuteness of it all, Jake grabs one of his hoodies to give to Amy as she starts getting cold in the evening chill. They send it to the others with the caption ‘Something kinda happened…’

It wasn’t long before the replies started flooding. Gina was first in touch, you know, because she always has her phone in her hand, to which she replied, “Proud of you, boo.” Rosa just used one word “Finally.” Although later on, she strung together a message along the lines of ‘if you ever so much as kiss in front of me, I will end up stabbing you both.’ They knew she meant well.

However, the most enthusiastic reply was from Charles. Surprise, surprise. They received about 50 messages from him within about a minute, some with the word ‘ahhh,’ others with heart-eye emojis and a lot of GIFs. Jake also received a call from him which just involved Charles screaming and crying down the line. You could say he was slightly invested in their relationship, even though it had only just begun. 

After all the excitement of their afternoon, Jake and Amy finally decided to sit down and watch Die Hard. Jake declared it as the best day ever, and Amy had to agree with him. She did warn him not to get used her agreeing with him, but with a smile on her face. So, that’s how they ended up lying on the couch, watching Die Hard, Amy leaning on Jake’s chest as she lay between his legs. His arms were wrapped around her and no, he couldn’t think of anywhere else he would rather be. 

“Hey, why were you so stressed earlier about not being able to do the math? I’ve never seen you get that worked up before,” Amy asks, with a concerned look on her face. He sighed. “Do you really wanna know?” She just raised her eyebrows at him to confirm. “I was worried that if I couldn’t understand it, then I wouldn’t have been able to pass my exams, meaning I would have had to re-take next year. And I wouldn’t be able to deal with that because it would mean losing you.”

She continues to look at him, feeling overwhelmingly loved but also kind of sad. That’s when she took his face in her hands, waiting until he looked her in the eye and said, “Jake, you are never going to lose me.” She confirmed that statement with a kiss, which he melted into and all his previous concerns went out of the window.

As they both began to tire, Jake pulled Amy impossibly closer to him and whispered in her ear, “I love you, Ames,” and pressed a kiss behind her ear. She nuzzled into him and replied, “I love you too.” 

It wasn’t long before the two teenagers were fast asleep in each other’s arms. Nothing could ever take away from this moment. They didn’t hear Karen come home from work in the early hours of the morning. She opened the door to find the TV playing quietly and Jake and Amy wrapped up in each other’s arms. She smiled and thought, well, at least something finally happened. I don’t think I could take it any longer. And with that, she shuts off the TV and leaves the room, silently celebrating that her little boy finally had the girl of his dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is hella cliché, but I don't care. I needed some fluff; sue me! They may seem a little OOC but I couldn't think of any other way to write it. 
> 
> Go check out my others fics if you haven't already.
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated so, let me know what you think!


End file.
